


I’ll Carry You

by SneetchesToo



Series: Good Things Happen Bingo [6]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Good Things Happen Bingo, i hate tagging things, original kid character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: GTHB: Baby’s First StepsJudd Ryder was not crier, nope, no sir he was not. Except for those few times, yeah, only those few times indeed.
Relationships: Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Series: Good Things Happen Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154996
Comments: 22
Kudos: 58





	I’ll Carry You

**Author's Note:**

> *Judd Ryder is a mush and that is all.

Judd wasn’t a mushy man, not by any means.

No he was a strong, solid man.

A man of steal.

And Judd Ryder didn’t cry.

Except for when he asked Grace to marry him, because dammit, he really, really loved her and he was willing to move heaven and Earth to make her his.

And sure he cried when they got married, I mean, who wouldn’t.

The sight of her in that simple white sundress, bare feet treading lightly on the sand as her daddy walked her down the aisle, mighty reluctantly, but still.

He could still remember the look in Michelle’s eyes when she caught him tearing up.

The way Carlos had elbowed Charlie who had elbowed him, whispering about how beautiful Grace had looked.

He damn well knew how beautiful she had looked.

Like something out of a dream.

And he had cried when he said his vows, but what man didn’t?

And that first kiss as husband and wife, well that had been a dozy.

But he wasn’t a crying man, no, and he most certainly was not the big softie that TK and Owen and everyone else at the 126 claimed he was.

No, he was the toughest of the tough.

He was a man’s man.

But good lord that had all changed when he had held his daughter for the first time.

And when he stared down into her perfect little hazel eyes, his hands cradling her tiny little head as carefully as he possibly could, well the water works had started and they had just kept on coming.

Surely this was normal though right?

A father meeting his daughter for the first time had to be the most special moment of any man’s life.

Or at least, any decent man’s life.

So he didn’t count those tears, just like he didn’t count the tears he cried when she kept him and Grace up for four days straight, refusing to sleep and then to eat.

And he didn’t count the tears he shed when she said ‘dada’ for the first time, because those were legit.

Her first birthday, those tears were totally warranted.

But this, well this was surely going to lose him all of his tough guy points.

“She did what?!” He watched as Grace chuckled, pointing to the tot who was currently content chewing on whatever toy she had managed to find.

“She took her first steps Judd.” As if he didn’t feel bad enough about pulling these extra shifts while Owen was out on medical leave. “Michelle and Tommy and I were just sitting there, watching the kids play. Next thing I knew she stood up, grabbed a toy from Scarlet’s hands, and took off.”

“How far did she get?” He was surprised that the youngest Strand allowed the girl to get away with taking the toy, but when Harlow wanted something, she would do whatever it took to get it.

“Five steps.” He gawked at Grace’s response.

“Five whole steps?” His daughter must be superhuman, not unlike her mother of course. “Girl you best slow down.”

“Dada!” Harlow offered him a slobbery smile and he moved to kneel down in front of her.

“I can’t believe you took your first steps without me.” He hadn’t wanted to miss a moment of her firsts, this included.

“Dada!” He watched as the girl reached out for him, pulling herself up using his knees. “Dada walk!”

He nodded his head as he stood, reaching down to take her little hand in his.

But she swatted his hand away and took a step forward all on her own and he held his breath.

He wanted to speak but he was afraid to startle her, so he waited, watching as she thought long and hard about whether to keep going or not.

“You got it baby girl.” He heard Grace’s voice before he saw her, watching as she peeked her head around the corner at the little girl, offering her an encouraging wave and smile. 

Harlow waved her arms excitedly at the sight of her mother and the next thing Judd knew she was taking off, one clumsy step after another, babbling away as she headed across the room.

He didn’t even know when he had started crying, but dammit his cheeks were soaked and he was not okay.

His little girl was growing up way to fast.

And then, just like that, she plopped to her butt in the middle of the walk and let out a wail.

Grace offered a soft chuckle before heading toward her, scooping her up and pressing a kiss against her head.

“It’s okay sugar.” She rocked the toddler back and forth as she made her way toward him. “You’ll get it eventually. No rush.”

“Your mama’s right.” He pointed at his daughter, watching as she pushed away from Grace and climbed right into his open arms. “I’ll carry you as long as you want.”

Harlow chuckled before pressing a sloppy, tear filled kiss to his cheek, and his entire heart melted.

“You’re gonna regret that when we have another.” Grace had a point, but right now, this was his one and only baby girl, and he was going to cherish her for as long as he could.

“Dada!” The tot gripped his cheeks tightly between her chubby little hands and stared him down, causing him to raise an eyebrow when she broke into a tiny little toothy grin. “Walk dada! Walk!”

He shook his head, his promise about carrying her as long as she wanted forgotten.

If his little girl wanted to walk, he’d let her walk.

And if he cried like baby while watching her take every step, well then so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> *Comments are lovely.


End file.
